


Kept

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, abandonded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You, Thomas Hewitt/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Kept

You don’t know how long you had been in that basement; with a padlocked collar connected to the wall with a long chain. The little area you lied in was a little room off from the basement, the entrance hidden by junk. In your little room, there was a mattress, a barrel of water, and a thin blanket. Your wrists and ankles were bound by some old rope behind your back. Due to the bindings, you couldn’t sit up without help. If you wanted water, you had to ask the mountain of a man that kept you away from the others. If you wanted food, you had to ask him to get your some. Needed to take a leak or take a shower? Had to ask Thomas.

You had only learned his name from Luda May. You had met her at her little gas station called the Cele Community Center. You and a few of your ‘friends’ were on a trip. To where? You weren’t sure. They only told you that they were traveling around, only inviting you since they needed some money. They ended up leaving you stranded at Luda May’s gas station after mocking and being rude to her. In the end, you apologized for their behavior and she let you stay until your friends came back to get you.

They never did come back. You were left with Luda May, apologizing to her for having to stay for so long. Sheriff Hoyt, who you later found out to be Charlie Hewitt, took you and Luda May to their home. It wasn’t long before you were nearly made into their dinner. You fought with every tooth and nail you had, making it very hard for Charlie to kill you. You got the upper hand when you held him at gunpoint after stealing his gun.

You didn’t account for one of your ‘friends’ to run into the house, screaming bloody murder and covered in blood. They begged you to help them, but all you told them was “You got into this mess, you can get out of it. Besides, you all left me, and for what? Shits and giggles? Yeah, no. Get yourself out of this.” You also didn’t account for a mountain of a beast to enter the house with a chainsaw roaring.

Your ‘friend’ dashed out the door, back out into the heat. The beast of a man stared at you intently, the gun you took from Charlie still trained on him. The chainsaw was still roaring, making it hard to hear. With your attention on Thomas, Charlie yelled out to him, saying “What are you waiting for! Kill him!”

With that order yelled out, Thomas charged at you, raising his chainsaw up to cut you down. You pointed the gun at him, firing quickly. The bullet hit the edge of his arm, not stopping him. You were the next to run out into the blazing Texas heat. Thomas followed you closely, your harsh breaths, pounding heart, and the roaring chainsaw in your ears. You didn’t make it far before you tripped over your own feet. You were never the best at exercise, and now you were going to pay for it.

You lay on the ground, panting harshly, the gun having left your hands after your running. You had dropped it to get rid of the heavy thing so you could run faster, a mistake on your part. Tears welled up in your eyes as you stared up at Thomas, the chainsaw raised up above his head. You closed your eyes tightly, waiting for the chainsaw to come down on you. You kept your eyes closed even when the chainsaw went quiet. You didn’t even open them when you heard footsteps approach you or when you felt hands roam on your face, neck, and hair.

You opened them when you felt a hand on your neck, squeezing with force. You felt yourself fill with fear as you were unable to breathe. You kicked and clawed as you tried to get free. Your eyes met with a pair of dark brown. They stared at you as the hand around your throat tightened. Dark spots started to appear in your sight and your struggles started to slow.  You tried desperately to stay awake, but it was impossible without oxygen. It wasn’t long before you succumbed to sleep.

You were brought out of your thoughts by Thomas’s heavy footfalls, telling you he was coming down the stairs. You watch as he moves around the basement, getting ready to prepare the poor soul that was about to be made into the Hewitt’s meal. You could feel your bindings bite into your skin, stinging whenever you moved slightly. After a bit of contemplating, you finally called out to him. Thomas looked over at you, putting down his butcher knife. Because he was so large, it didn’t take many footsteps to get to you.

He kneeled down beside you, looking to see if there was something wrong. You never called out to him unless you needed to go to the bathroom or wanted food. Despite feeling a little weak from the lack of movement, you shifted slightly, wincing when the bindings cut more into your skin. “Can you adjust the bindings, they’re cutting into me. I know you won’t let me have them off, so can you just fix them. I can’t move with hurting, Thomas.” Thomas stared at you, thinking if he should or not. “Please, Thomas. It hurts so much I can’t move at all!” You tell him desperately. You knew he wouldn’t let you go, and your only chance at surviving was to stay by Thomas’s side.

Thomas undid your bindings around your wrists and ankle before adjusting them. They were still tight, but they didn’t cut into your wrists anymore. You let out a small relieved sigh. You felt Thomas softly pet your head, kind of like you would a pet dog when you wanted to show affection. You let yourself relax under the touch. He was your only source of human interaction, and you knew it would only be a matter of time before you completely trusted and depended on him. Escaping alive wouldn’t be possible, so it was best to play the part of a grateful pet if you wanted to live.


End file.
